


【海赫】罪有应得（十四）

by Druria



Category: Super Junior[Band]
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druria/pseuds/Druria
Summary: 十七岁那年的圣诞节





	【海赫】罪有应得（十四）

十四.

李赫宰想在圣诞街灯下拍游客照的愿望实现了。李东海自出门起，手里的相机镜头就几乎没离开过他。一次两次还行，久了还真有些尴尬，李赫宰终究是不适应李东海透过相机镜头盯着自己，便伸手盖住镜头。

“你怎么都拍不腻的啊？”

“我看你都看不腻，当然也拍不腻啊。”

“可我听你说这些瞎话听得好腻。”

“那怎么办？以后我不说了，想说的时候直接亲你？”

语毕他像是为了证明自己真的敢这么做似的，蓦地凑上去。他以为李赫宰会躲，先躲开，再踹他一脚，骂他臭不要脸什么的。可李赫宰没有，他只是一动不动地盯着他看，感慨李东海那张上帝赏饭吃的脸，心道大概这就是那种“无论做错什么都能赢得原谅”的类型。他的淡定让李东海觉得自己做了件傻事，却又不甘心就这么悻悻地退回去，转了转眼珠抽了风一般咬上李赫宰的鼻尖。

“嗷——你有病吗！”李赫宰捂着鼻子跳出老远。

李东海笑得肆无忌惮：“我有没有病你还不知道吗？”

可少年时代的爱情是由什么组成的呢？大约就是由一件接着一件愚蠢的小事组成的。比如李东海单单记得每年平安夜A城的地铁二十四小时运营，却忘记这年冬天特殊的天气。连日的雪加上夜间的低温让轨道上了冻，地铁也坚持不了二十四小时了。李东海怀里揣着相机，蹲在已经显示关闭的地铁口，和李赫宰大眼瞪小眼。街灯依然亮闪闪的，马路上连个鬼影都看不见，更不要说人了。Uber订单迟迟没有人接，李赫宰冻得瑟瑟发抖，慢半拍地在心里唾骂那个昏了头说想出来看街灯的自己是个蠢货。

李东海慢腾腾挪到李赫宰身边，战战兢兢地抬手揽住他的肩，仿佛是在害怕李赫宰也咬他似的：“不然，找个酒店住一晚吧。总不能露宿街头啊。”

“……我护照都没带。”

李东海摸了摸口袋：“我带了。”

李赫宰一愣：“平时不是都不带护照出门的嘛，是不是早有打算啊你这家伙……”

“那你猜我带没带安全套？”

“……”李赫宰被他噎得一口气提不上来，狼狈地咳嗽了两声。

“走啦，不开玩笑，再在这儿呆下去就要冻成冰棍了。”

李赫宰顶着冻红了的脸颊和鼻尖，看了看空荡荡的街道，又看了看冷得直吸溜鼻涕的李东海，“那……快走吧。”

李东海对A城到底比李赫宰熟悉得多，早年训练任务尚且没那么重的时候，他没少和队友们来市中心玩，也因此便能以最快的速度找到一家古老却格外有格调的酒店。

李赫宰原以为圣诞季A城市中心的酒店怎么也不会有空房，谁料偏巧就有那么一间因为大雪而误了航班被取消预约的房间，像是冥冥之中特意为他们准备的一般。

酒店的暖气让李赫宰僵直的手指找回了些许温度。李东海让他安心歇着，自己去附近看看还有没有超市开着门，买些零食回来。他便也不再别扭，哆哆嗦嗦地闪进浴室洗澡。他们都已是即将成年的人，李东海又是李赫宰亲自点头盖戳认证的男朋友，不过因为常年住在多人合宿的宿舍，猫在对方的房里互相帮衬着打个飞机已经是他们做过最为出格的事了。

李赫宰就算再傻也不会开口问开房之后他们要利用漫漫长夜来干嘛。他花费了比平时更久的时间将自己身上的每一寸皮肤都清洁干净，像是不自信似的，用完酒店配备的沐浴乳，又突然嫌弃起味道不那么好闻。直到觅食归来的李东海敲了敲浴室的门，李赫宰才手忙脚乱地关了淋浴。

“有家中国超市还开着，还有拉面卖呢……我买了不少零食，你洗好出来吃。”

李赫宰应了一声，胡乱擦了擦头发，穿上酒店的浴衣走出去。

李东海靠在床头，电视上又在播每年圣诞节固定播放的电影《真爱至上》。他见李赫宰出来，往旁边挪了挪，顺手把刚拆包的薯片递过去。

“啧。薯片。”

“拜托，圣诞节啊，”李东海有气无力地说，“一年就这么一度，吃点零食也不算过分吧？”

“也是。”李赫宰翻身上床，接过薯片，又推了推他，“先去洗澡再往被子里躺。”

“好嘛……那然后呢？”

“什么然后？”

“洗完澡，往被子里躺，然后要干什么？”李东海也不顾李赫宰的推拒，死皮赖脸地往前凑，活像只讨要零食的大金毛。

李赫宰对他的暗示心知肚明，即便面上再挂不住，还是不服输地硬撑着挑衅道，“洗完澡……我再猜猜看，你到底有没有带安全套？”

李东海像是对这样的主动出击毫无防备，愣了几秒才笑出声来，末了他从超市的塑料袋里摸出一整盒仍在床上，认真答道：“管够。”

尽管不肯在口舌上落下风，待李东海洗好澡围着浴巾从浴室里出来，李赫宰已经整个人猫进被子里了。李东海大大方方地解开浴巾，掀开被子躺进去，也不管身边的人如何僵硬得像块铁，还硬是凑过去从他手里抢薯片。李赫宰身上很香。不是他惯用的沐浴乳的奶香味，可还是好闻的。李东海就着拿薯片的姿势，贴着他不肯离开。

“欸小赫，”他得寸进尺地靠近他肩窝里，貌似不经意地问，“你看过钙片嘛？”

“……能不能别问这么蠢的问题。”

“那就是看过对吧？”李东海嘿嘿一笑，半是开玩笑半是期待地问道，“是因为喜欢我才会去看的吗？所以你对和我……还是有所期待的吧？”

李赫宰受不了地推开他动来动去的脑袋：“不是，是因为看错了分类才会点进去的。”

话音刚落他便被李东海钳住下巴亲了一下，“我说什么来着？说谎鼻子是会变长的。”

李赫宰不甘示弱，恶狠狠地掐着李东海的脸颊亲了回去：“也就你这种幼稚的傻瓜才会相信童话故事里的话。”

“我幼稚吗？也是……我有时候是真心实意地希望我们都别再长大了。”

两人对于接吻都已经得心应手，李东海自从李赫宰答应做自己的男朋友开始就变身成为啵啵狂魔，逮着机会就要亲，黏糊得像是李赫宰姐姐男朋友送的那只小狗。他们亲着亲着便滑到被子里去，李东海全身光溜溜的，急吼吼地去扯李赫宰浴衣的衣带，李赫宰抬起腰配合，也没人再去管洒了一地的薯片。

李东海早先仗着父母都不大懂英文，也不会认真跟他计较信用卡副卡为什么平白多出一笔网站上的消费，悄咪咪给自己的porn hub账户充了个会员。他其实对同性的肉体没那么饥渴，看小黄网上的那些视频也没至于情难自禁，只是他一想到有朝一日他可能和李赫宰做同样的事，才难免兴奋不已。好好的小黄片被李东海当成教学视频翻来覆去地看，恨不得拿出笔记本来划重点，边看还边腹诽这也没李赫宰可爱没李赫宰身材好呀。

现在他有机会幻想照进现实了。比小黄片里的人还可爱、身材还要好的李赫宰就在他身边，精瘦的四肢缠在自己身上，不知所措又本能地磨蹭着。他顿时觉得充进porn hub账号里的钱有了用武之地，挣扎出来取了安全套和润滑剂又钻进被窝，激动到拆包装的手都有点儿抖。

李赫宰缩在被子里，睁着一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛看李东海手忙脚乱的动作。他知道那管润滑剂要被用在哪里——李东海说的没错，他会去看钙片，终归跑不了是心怀期待的。冲动是少年人专属的标签，却也是很多美好发生的契机，李赫宰不动声色地挪过去，又靠近了些，从李东海不知如何自处的双手中接过安全套，用手和牙齿配合着撕开包装。

李东海在平日里表现得再浑再流氓，说破天也不过是个经验为零的菜鸟。他到底还是年轻，激动归激动，紧张却也是真紧张。他一紧张话就密，还都出现在最不合时宜的时候——比如第一次沾了润滑剂尝试着开拓李赫宰身体的时候，再比如第一次触到李赫宰的敏感点让他全身过电似的颤抖的时候。他贴着李赫宰喋喋不休地问他疼不疼爽不爽自己这么做对不对，终于惹得李赫宰踹了他一脚，用尽全身力气吼他闭嘴。

 “我真的特别爱你，小赫……真的，我不骗你……”

李赫宰从初次被入侵的不适感中缓过神来，看着同样青涩还在胡言乱语着的李东海，突然觉得心底一片柔软。他的身体太紧了，紧到李东海有点儿疼。但他还是特别特别高兴，高兴到得到李赫宰的允许开始抽插时头晕脑胀地找不对节奏。

 “我当然……”李赫宰被撞得一开口就带着与个人意志无关的哭腔，这让他觉得有点丢脸，可他还是坚持说完了那句话，“我当然相信你没骗我啊……”

他慢慢地开始理解李东海所谓的“爱他”到底是怎样的心情，这或许是因为他也怀了同样的爱意。

后来的日子里，食髓知味的少年们一度不知节制地彼此索取、彼此占有。

情事是人类最容易无师自通的天赋，即便过了这么多年，李赫宰依然知道如何能够取悦他——就像骑单车，一旦学会了，这项技能是不会轻易丢失的。

可李赫宰依然会想起十七岁那年的冬天。

那年的圣诞节李东海为他飞过地球万里，他第一次切身感受到他微凉的爱意。

-TBC-


End file.
